The invention is based on a saber saw machine.
European Patent Disclosure EP 404 764 and U.S. Pat. No. 3,750,283 disclose saber saw machines in which the saw blade is clamped relatively reliably and is easy to remove and clamp in place again. The known embodiments have the disadvantage that the chucking device, for changing saw blades, has to be dealt with inconveniently near the saw blade, in other words with both hands: one hand introduces the saw blade while the other hand actuates the chucking mechanism and at the same time has to hold the machine. This presents the danger of injury from touching the sawteeth, because it is difficult when changing saw blades to firmly hold the saber saw securely at the same time.
To safely change saw blades, the saber saw machine must be clamped in a screw vise, for instance, or held on an underlying support or against the body, leaving both hands free to change the saw blade. This safe variant for changing saw blades is very time-consuming, however, and a chucking device for firmly holding the saber saw is not always available.